


Sweet Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Sex, Short, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, like... really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically just a really short Nyo Finland and Nyo Sweden smut.





	Sweet Pleasure

Tiina huffed impatiently as her girlfriend slowly began undressing her, "Hurry up."

Berlinda nodded and tugged at her blouse, pulling the buttons away from the fabric. After the shirt was tossed to the floor, she worked on getting her skirt down while Tiina unbuttoned Berlinda's outfit. After they were both standing, completely bare of clothes, Tiina stepped over to the bed, the taller female followed her. They settled into the bed, kneeling on the mattress, sitting close together, facing each other. Berlinda made the first move, raising her arms, placing her palms onto Tiina's abdomen, fingers splayed out while venturing carefully upwards.

Tiina moaned as Berlinda's trailed up her body, hands wrapping around her breasts. Her fingers pinched the soft nipples and she rolled them between the digits, pulling and kneading until they were hard and sensitive. Tiina buried her head into Berlinda's neck, her own fingers slipping between the taller women's legs, the tip of one brushing against her moist heat.

Berlinda's movements faltered at the touch, inhaling slightly as Tiina nibbled gently along the smooth expanse of her throat, leaving tiny red indents. She moved along the side, her lips pressing against the skin as she planted her mouth on the spot, preparing to make a hickey. She began sucking, teeth digging slightly into the other female's neck, humming contentedly as she dove her finger into Berlinda's cunt.

Berlinda shifted her head, allowing her tiny lover more access to the pale column. Her palms squeezed at her breasts once more and she lowered a hand, rubbing the tip of a finger against Tiina's clit, her slow, paced motions quickly speeding up.

Tiina bucked her hips, exhaling deeply through her nose, goose bumps raising at the breath of air. Her thin fingers curled into Berlinda, nails pricking her walls, limb digging its way deeper inside her. Tiina could hear Berlinda's uneasy breathing and she looked up at her reddened face, cheeks flushed with pleasure and mouth agape, silent moans spilling out. Her long blonde hair curled around her naked, glistening body. Tiina was glad she could make the usually stoic woman become undone like this. It was an amazing feat, as Berlinda's stone-cold exterior and quiet words scared people away.

But hidden in their bedroom, she got to see the taller blonde's walls come down as she revealed the more emotional part of her, the more expressive part of her.

Tiina smiled as she felt her walls tighten around her, pulling Berlinda into orgasm. Her muscles clenched and she gripped Tiina's thigh, the other hand resting in between her legs.

Berlinda's body moved, her legs shivering as she moaned. The orgasm quickly passed and she nuzzled against her lover's head, humming in content. She pulled away, voice thick and raspy, "Now you."

Tiina tilted her head, heart soaring as Berlinda pulled away and laid down, body stretching and her head resting on the pillow as she patted her chest in invitation.

The petite female crawled on top of her, straddling her face. Her legs tightened around the other woman's head, knees planted firmly onto the sheets. Berlinda's tongue darted out, the slippery muscle pressing onto her lower region's lips. With her hands steadying Tiina, grasping her thighs, she slid her tongue into the wet slick, pumping it in and out, her head bobbing slightly as she worked it deeper. She raised her hand, pressing the index finger against her ass, the tip venturing into the hole.

When Tiina made no negative noise, she removed her tongue and instead took to sucking and lapping the muscle along her cunt, the shorter girl's hips grinding into her face. Berlinda stuck the curious finger into her ass hole and began thrusting it further in, joints flexing as she curled the digit, feeling Tiina's back arch against her.

She wiggled the finger out of the tight ass, joining two fingers together and sticking them inside, earning a low whine. The digits stretched her, nails brushing against her walls. She inserted a third finger, the limbs bunched up together as Berlinda scissored and curled and pumped them inside Tiina, her tongue once again slipping into her vagina.

Tiina whimpered, hands clutching at the bedsheets as she rocked into her, thighs clenching at Berlinda's face. She yelped loudly, hips spasming with pleasure as her fingers hit a sensitive spot in her ass. She panted loudly as she came firm from her high and Berlinda pulled out of Tiina, wrapping her arms around her and lowering her into the bed.

"Fuck..." Tiina mumbled, intertwining their legs, "That was amazing."

Berlinda nodded, closing her eyes, "Mhm. It was."


End file.
